GAIA AIRLINES
Herzlich willkommen bei GAIA AIRLINES ! Welcome to GAIA AIRLINES ! Gaia Airlines wurde am 19.11.1994 durch World Travel Airlines gegründet um regionale Dienste anbieten zu können. Hierfür wurden Cessna Caravan 208 Amphibian angeschafft, um global für jede Destination das passende Flugzeug zu haben. Noch heute bedient Gaia Airlines regionale Dienste, auch wenn die meisten Cessna Caravans mittlerweile verkauft wurden. Das Rückgrat der Flotte bilden aktuell Cessna 172 Skyhawk, die Weltweit meist auf Charterflügen, aber auch einigen Linienflügen zum Einsatz kommen. Ab November 2014, wird Gaia Airlines zu einer Low-Cost Gesellschaft umfunktioniert. Am 19. November 2014 wird Gaia Airlines Ihre erste gebrauchte Boeing 737-400 aus den Beständen der American Pacific Airways übernehmen. Nahezu die komplette Boeing 737-400 Flotte wird innerhalb kurzer Zeit folgen, wozu auch ein großer Teil des ehemaligen Personals von American Pacific Airways wieder eingestellt wird. Die Flugzeuge werden nicht umbemalt, zum Einen zum Gedenken an die ehemalige American Pacific Airways und dessen Vorstandsvorsitzenden, dem Vater des CEO von Gaia Airlines und zum Anderen aus kostengründen. Gaia Airlines hat sich vorgenommen die günstigste Airline am Markt zu sein und so das Angebot von World Travel Airlines nach unten abzurunden. Am selben Tag wird der CEO seinen ersten Privatjet, einen Learjet 45 in Wichita übernehmen und nach dem anschließenden Flug nach Seattle, auf dem Boeing Field eine Boeing 737-400, welche zuvor durch Boeing gründlich überholt wurde. Anders als andere Günstigfluggesellschaften, plant Gaia Airlines auch Langstreckenflüge mit Ihren Boeing 737-400 durchzuführen und somit ein weltumspannendes Netz aufzubauen. Die Flüge werden mit mehreren Stops auf sogenannten Transit Hubs durchgeführt. Dort können die Passagiere die Maschinen kurz verlassen und erhalten an einem mobilen Imbiss kostenlose Getränke und Snacks. ''Gaia Airlines was founded on 19. November 1994 by World Travel Airlines in order to be able to offer regional Services. For this a fleet of Cessna Caravan 208 Amphibian was build up, which were perfect to be able to offer every kind of destination in the world, operated by subsidiaries. Today, Gaia Airlines is still serving regional Services, even if the main part of the Cessna Caravans have been sold meanwhile. The main part of the fleet is now consisting of Cessna 172 Skyhawks, which are used worldwide on charter flights, but also some scheduled flights. '' ''In November 2014, Gaia Airlines will be transformed into a Low-Cost carrier and will overtake on 19 November it´s first used Boeing 737-400, which was formerly flying for American Pacific Airways. The old paint will be kept, on one side in memory to the old American Pacific Airways and on the other side to its former CEO, the father of the CEO from Gaia Airlines. Before receiving it´s Boeing 737-400 at Boeing Airfield in Seattle, where the plane was thouroughly serviced, the CEO will pick up it´s first Business jet, an Learjet 45, which will be picked in Wichita. '' ''Different than other low-cost Carriers, Gaia Airlines is planning to offer also long haul flights with its Boeing 737-400s. The flights will be offered with several stops on the so called Transit Hubs. There, passengers can leave the planes on the short stops and receive some refreshments for free. ''